Odcienie miłości
by emsallthat
Summary: O nieoczywistościach uwikłanych w matnię życia. O decyzjach i powodach. O skutkach. Hermiona/Bill/Ron. W tle Rose. Ron-bashing. Sugestywnie. Jak zawsze.


_Nowa miniaturka na pożegnanie wakacji. Docelowo dwie części. _

_O nieoczywistościach uwikłanych w matnię życia. Hermiona/Bill/Ron. Ron-bashing. Sugestywnie._

_Liczę na Wasze opinie. _

_Wasza ems. _

Odcienie miłości

I

Hermiona siedziała przy kominku i patrzyła na leżący przed nią pergamin. Po raz kolejny od kilku miesięcy wyciągnęła go z szuflady i przebiegła wzrokiem surową treść. Pokiwała głową i schowała go w bezpiecznym miejscu.

_Jeszcze kilka miesięcy._

Z ogrodu przez ganek wbiegła do salonu Rose.

\- Mamo! Coś mnie użądliło.

Hermiona poderwała się jak szybko potrafiła i podbiegła do córki. Nikt nie potrafił zrozumieć jak mocno kochała tą kruchą istotę. Rose była dla niej całym światem, początkiem i końcem. Ogromne orzechowe oczy okolone ciemnymi rzęsami, prosty mały nosek, piegi, wyraźnie zarysowane wargi. Czyste rysy, które okalały rdzawo rude loki za każdym razem powodowały ścisk w sercu Hermiony. Rose była jej cudem, który dawał siłę do życia. Do walki każdego kolejnego dnia.

\- To nic poważnego, kochanie. – Zwróciła się z ciepłą matczyną miłością do córki. – To tylko komar. Zaraz nie będzie śladu, obiecuję. – Uśmiechnęła się do Rose i przytuliła ją mocno. Spojrzała kontrolnie na zegar. – Spakowałaś rzeczy do babci Molly? Wujek Bill zaraz po nas przyjdzie!

Rose potrząsnęła przecząco głową i zdecydowanym głosikiem oznajmiła, że idzie zapakować plecak.

Hermiona z trudem wstała z kolan i patrzyła, jak ten mały szatan wbiega po schodach. Przeszła do kuchni i nalała sobie wody. Wypiła duszkiem i odłożyła filiżankę do zlewu.

Ostatni miesiąc był dla niej bardzo ciężki, ale wiedziała, że musi dać radę. Musi.

Usłyszała króciutki dźwięk i wiedziała, że się pojawił w Dolinie. Jej serce momentalnie zaczęło szybciej bić. Odwróciła się i ujrzała ogromne orzechowe oczy, tak znajome, tak dalekie.

\- Jak się czujesz? – Krótkie zdawkowe pytanie wyrażało więcej niż tysiąc słów.

\- Bywało lepiej. Mocno kopie. – Hermiona spojrzała w dół, na sporą wypukłość. Pogłaskała brzuch z uczuciem.

\- Mogę? – Bill wypowiedział te słowa prawie szeptem, a Hermiona pokiwała głową. Położył swoją dużą dłoń na samym środku, a ona poczuła ruch dziecka. Oczy Billa rozszerzyły się, też to poczuł. To była bardzo intymna chwila między nimi.

\- Wujku! – Słodki głosik Rose wypełnił kuchnię, co spłoszyło dwójkę dorosłych. – Wszystko spakowałam do babci Molly, tak jak mamusia poprosiła.

Bill otrząsnął się momentalnie i z ogromnym uśmiechem porwał Rose w ramiona. – Fantastycznie! Rose, jak ty wyrosłaś odkąd się widzieliśmy! Jesteś taka śliczna!

Hermiona parzyła na scenę i próbowała zapisać każdy jej najmniejszy detal. Chciała zachować ją dokładnie taką, jaką była – czystą spontaniczną, piękną.

\- Gotowi? – Z trudem odzyskała głos. – No to chodźmy.

Miała dość ciągłych kłótni, które powracały jak bumerang. Tych wielu wypowiedzianych w gniewie słów, z bezsilności. Tych wielu słów wypowiedzianych w spokoju, z cynizmem i chłodem.

Ron spojrzał na nią tak lodowatym wzrokiem, że gdyby mogła zamarznąć, stałaby się bryłą lodu.

Ciągle miała w głowie obraz, jak syczy: - Żałuję, że będziemy mieli drugie dziecko.

Uderzyło ją to bardziej niż najsilniejszy na świecie policzek.

_Kim ty jesteś człowieku? _Te słowa rozbrzmiewały echem, raz po raz, bez końca.

Dzisiaj przeważył szalę tak mocno, że gdyby słowa Hermiony miały moc, to spłonąłby w piekle.

\- Rose jest okropnie rozwydrzona. To nie może być moja córka, żałuję, że nie urodził się chłopiec. Hermiono, to wszystko twoja wina.

Ton głosu, jad, cała ta nienawiść jaką do siebie żywili. Wybuchło im dzisiaj w twarz.

_Jak to się stało, że jesteśmy tutaj, gdzie jesteśmy? _

Poczuła skurcz i lepka ciecz popłynęła jej po nogach. Odeszły jej wody i wiedziała, że jak najszybciej musi znaleźć się w szpitalu.

\- Wezwij Billa do Rose. – Wycedziła ostatkiem sił, bo Ron zbladł i wyglądał jakby miał zemdleć. – Podaj mi torbę z piętra, muszę jechać do szpitala.

Ten poród był dużo cięższy niż poprzedni. Ona sama była w fatalnej formie, poprzedniego dnia niewiele zjadła, toteż brakowało jej sił. Musieli jej podać leki na wzmocnienie.

Leżała już na oddziale osiem godzin, z każdą kolejną czując się coraz słabsza. Mając tyle czasu przeszła przez całe swoje dotychczasowe życie, zrobiła retrospekcje i tylko utwierdziła się w swoich decyzjach.

Kolejna fala bólu zalała jej umysł.

_Nie dam rady. _Pomyślała i poczuła, jak gorące łzy płyną jej po policzku.

\- Pani Weasley, musi pani przeć.

Zamknęła oczy i poczuła, jak na jej dłoni zaciska się ciepła dłoń. Półprzytomna z bólu spojrzała w górę i ujrzała duże orzechowe oczy.

\- Hermiono, dasz radę. – Wyszeptał i ścisnął jej rękę. Na nic innego nie mógł sobie pozwolić.

Zebrała się w sobie i następny kwadrans był najgorszym doświadczeniem jej życia, do momentu, w którym usłyszała ciche kwilenie.

Medyk, który jej towarzyszył, zabrał noworodka i obmył w misie. Otulił go w kocyk i podał jej zawiniątko.

\- Gratulacje, pani Weasley. Ma pani przepiękną dziewczynkę.

_Mamy. _

Bill spojrzał na nią jak zostali sami i powiedział tak cicho, jak tylko potrafił.

\- Mamy drugą córkę, Hermiono. Dziękuję.


End file.
